


Do Me, Baby

by bonniehayden



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniehayden/pseuds/bonniehayden
Summary: 虽然拉莫斯决定接受惩罚，但是他完全不知道莫德里奇给他准备了什么。许多关键字，方便排雷：吃药。装扮。项圈。宠物扮演。羞辱。部分暴力。恋足。标题来自Prince的歌《Do Me, Baby》





	Do Me, Baby

“这是什么？”拉莫斯盯着递到自己手上的那杯水，浑浊的液体搅动着细小颗粒。“药。”莫德里奇回答，看对面的人脸上迟疑，又补了一句，“只要尿出来就不会有残留，不用担心被发现。”

拉莫斯站在对方窗明几净的大客厅中间，捧着一杯鬼知道什么玩意，第一次觉得手足无措，明媚的空气都固成了块。

“行，我陪你喝。”他看着面前的人拿过杯子喝了两口，喉咙滚动着咽下去，才把剩下大半杯直接喂到了他嘴边，“毒不死人，快喝。”皱紧眉头连一气吞了下去，又被塞过来用毛巾裹着的一包，推往旁边的浴室。“洗了澡换上这个。”

莫德里奇陷在沙发椅子里，手指来回摩挲扶手圆滑的弧度，绒布上划出痕迹又抹平。他有些难耐，想着不知道是药效让玻璃门后面的水声逐渐清晰，还是得到发泄不满的机会让他的脑子兴奋不已。

水声停了，他拾起桌边的遥控放下窗帘，想想又拉了起来。房间里安静了好一会。

“塞尔吉奥，你在干什么？”

门缝后面的声音很近。“穿成这样、走出来，需要点心理准备。”

“你已经答应我要接受惩罚，现在再说也晚了。”

人影从门后踱出来，黑色皮革的带子圈在他的脖颈和肋上，中间牵连的几道在腋下和锁骨，勾勒出鼓胀的胸肌形状。同样材质的底裤紧凑地包裹住下身，莫德里奇歪头看了看弧度令人满意的臀。“很不错，到这儿来。”

他向沙发椅里的人走过去，光的脚底在地板上留下浅浅的水渍。“过来。”

他望着克罗地亚人一半阴郁一半温柔的表情，俯下身去，突然地锁扣拴紧他颈前的环带，金属响声清脆，随着束起的套环他呼吸一窒。

莫德里奇牵着手里的绳子看面前的人膝盖一软跪倒在地上，才重新开了口。“好狗，这样才对。”

拉莫斯抠了抠卡在咽喉下的套环，算是明白了对方打的算盘，却没有减少紧张。他对自己的多年伴侣兼队友知根知底，即使现在十分想要玩死自己的样子是该死的性感，但下手绝不会心软；他如果抱着一点侥幸想挑战这个斯拉夫真汉子的脾气，只会无数次地回到现在的状况里，而且心甘情愿地。他都想恨自己。

“我看你还是挺享受这个惩罚的，不是吗？”

他咽了咽口水。

“我的狗，回答我。”

“……不是。”拉莫斯的耳朵热了起来。他扶着膝盖正要爬起来，又被踩上腿间的一只脚按回了地上。皮质布料发出胶着的碾磨声盖过他低低的惊叫。

“不是的话为什么这里有反应了。”莫德里奇更加重了脚上的压力抵着鼓起来的一团，“或者你这种狗就是没有羞耻的。”

他挣扎着想躲开，却被颈上的绳子牢牢制住，只好半俯在地上捉住那只脚踝。“好歹，先脱了鞋…”

“哪有狗跟主人提要求的。”莫德里奇抬起脚，伸出鞋尖来回撩拨勾勒身下抬起头的柱体，直到圈住脚踝的手放过了他，他才一下踩在底裤里刺出清楚形态的龟头上。“啊！”身前的人短促地叫了一声，缩了起来在一边轻轻颤抖。

他抓住项圈把人扯到椅子跟前，另一只手解开了裤头。“来帮我舔。”

“唔…”拉莫斯舔舐着薄薄的棉质布料，随即拉扯下来，勃起弹出来在他脸前。“…卢卡。”他低下头含了进去。

丰满的嘴唇和灵活的舌头都很卖力，他卷起舌尖挑逗敏感的前端，圈住柱身吮吸马眼溢出的一点液体，头顶上传过来的喘息让他把手往自己身下探去。

他的手被很快踢开，揪着的头发使他不得不抬起脸来。“给我慢点。”莫德里奇观察着他迷蒙的表情，和微张的嘴边流下来的水。“我还没有允许你碰自己。”

然而腿间的人重新抓住那只脚脱掉鞋袜，折在自己身前，伸长了舌头舔过脚心的凹陷。“求你…”他湿湿地舔吻着，往上嘬住轻翘起的脚趾，贴在瘦削的侧脚背呢喃地说话。“踩我…，摸摸我……嗯。”

“这他妈的药效，”莫德里奇仰起头骂了一句，扯下了还卡在自己胯上的裤子，抬起腿挂在扶手上，露出扇合的后穴，“先帮我…；不许摸自己。”

拉莫斯扶住他的大腿内侧，凑过来舔开穴口的褶皱，舌尖一下一下地往里戳刺，带出来肠液沾湿一片，“舒服吗？…你喜不喜欢…？” “操…”他不知道那条舌头是怎么忙活着还能勉强说出完整的话，更不知道怎么完整地回答。忙活的舌头顺着囊袋向上，湿热的舌面贴着柱身，又把硬物整根含进嘴里，吞吐着渐渐推往紧窄的喉口。

“不，等…慢一点啊…”他俯视腿间上下吞吐自己的脑袋，在对上沾染水汽的两眼时终于低吟着射进了裹紧的嘴里。身下的人喉咙滚动着被堵住呻吟，一下躬起来颤抖的脊背让莫德里奇意识到了什么，把东西退了出来。

“一起射了吗？” 他捧起身前的人的下巴，在他的掌心里有一个点头。“把裤子脱了。”

拉莫斯顺从地扯下黑色的皮裤，汗湿的胯和大腿摩擦出有些不适的挤皱声响，被裹得闷热的阴茎突然接触空气使他抽动了一下，沾在裤头乳白的黏液露出来显眼。

莫德里奇伸手抚摸他的脸颊和下颌。“我的狗很乖。”他侧过头感受着手心的气息，依然跪在沙发椅前的光裸地板上，膝盖磕得微微发红。

“别撒娇。你想要什么？”

他闭上眼睛。“我想要…吻。”

莫德里奇俯下身贴上等待他的唇，一双手臂轻车熟路地揽起他的大腿挂在腰际，纠缠过来的舌头后一点人工甜味剂的味道和毫不客气地抵在会阴附近磨蹭、完全没有软的迹象的玩意，使他有些罪恶地意识到了刚才喝下的内容。但对方显然没有打算给他追寻罪恶感的空闲，侧过头争抢嘴里的氧气。

“啊！！”硬物突然的插入让他惊叫出声，而药物作用下过分放松的括约肌让他没能继续剩下的脏话。身下的人把他捞了起来塞进沙发，腿折成夸张的角度。

他抬手箍住了眼前晃着绳子的项皮圈。“喂，别放肆。”上面的人闷哼一声，已经进得很深的阴茎讨好似的小幅度抽插着。他报复心起，另一只手绕到身上的人腰后，顺着臀缝向下直挤进去了大半食指。

拉莫斯惊窒着摔在他身上，脊骨颤抖。他的手指捣弄着湿软的甬道，快速地增加了第二根手指，伏在自己身边的人才会意地跟着节奏挺起腰来。

“嗯嗯…卢卡…” “对…就这样，好棒…”他听到自己被撞碎的声线和相互起伏的呻吟，硬物碾过内壁的拍击，还有手指在后穴里翻搅的粘稠响弄，统统顺着耳膜冲进他的脑子，直到他只能任由自己回答，“…射进来，给我。”

下一秒滚烫的液体充满肠道的触感让他发晕，但是阴茎仍然硬得发痛。他有些记不清拉莫斯是怎么把他整个翻了过来跪坐着从他背后操了进去，穴口流出来的浊液被挤回去，身后的人甚至支起一边膝盖抵在椅沿，毫无仁慈地一遍遍刺激着小穴深处，像两条发了情的狗在地上交欢。

第二波精液被灌进体内，他才跟着射在了拉莫斯圈住自己撸动的右手上。他几乎是挣扎着爬了起来。而面前的人还是垂着头倚在他膝盖边。

他小心地解开了那些皮束带，每一根都在饱满的上身肌肉上留下了深红的痕迹。他有些迷恋地抚摸那些浅而烫人的凹痕。“还好吗？”

“唔…卢卡，…帮帮我…”

拉莫斯抬起头的时候莫德里奇还是被他吓到了。泛红的下垂眼角已经印着泪渍，而他身下沾满混乱黏浊的阴茎仍然翘着。

疲惫已经爬上他的身体，第无数次他骂了那杯天杀的药。“还想要吗？”

他叹了一口气。“你自己解决行不行？我不想后面变成，惩罚我自己。”

拉莫斯在他的膝头抬眼看着他，捧起他的一只脚在自己胯间摩擦起来。

他还是不得不捂住了眼睛。虽然自己已经清醒过来，但是对方正丢掉尊严一般亵污自己足底的念头还是太过了；他控制着呼吸，而且开始真诚地期待自己不要再硬起来。

“卢卡…嗯…又、又到了，啊…”

他猛地睁开了眼睛。“塞尔吉奥？喂！…”

-

拉莫斯一下子惊醒，搅起一阵水花。他抹了抹额头，看着坐在浴缸对面的人。“我做晕了？”

“没有，不过差不多。”莫德里奇回答得漫不经心。“扶着你过来像扶一个烂醉的人，不过我觉得泡个热水澡会好很多。”

“……”

“干嘛？”金发沾湿在耳后的人弹起一些水花到他脸上。

“没有，只是突然记忆和意识都装载回来了。”

对面的恶魔笑得很开心。“那很好啊，这也是惩罚的一部分，以及，”他搭起腿，把一只脚从水下露出来。“被我发掘到了特别的东西。”

水好热，拉莫斯觉得耳根发烫。“那个，才不是！都怪你的药，我没有，…”

惩罚还远没有结束。莫德里奇的嘴角又挂了起来。


End file.
